En echange de ton amour
by Mlle Eternity
Summary: UA-Severus sentait son cœur s'alléger à chaque fois qu'il voyait les doux yeux verts de son fils, mais hors de question de le laisser devenir paresseux! "Harry, aussi bon chef es tu, il est hors de question que tu continues à cuisiner si tu n'as pas de diplôme! Alors j'ai décidé de t'inscrire à Poudlard!" Et dire qu'Harry pensait vivre pépère, quelle désillusion se dit-il.
1. Prologue

Salut les amis!

Tout d'abord, Je suis Charlie. Symbole d'une France qui réagit enfin face à la menace qui la guette, il est triste qu'il ait fallu un tel sacrifice pour que les français ouvrent enfin les yeux sur l'horreur mais surtout l'absurdité du terrorisme, non ce n'est pas qu'un mot qu'on cris pour faire peur. Le terrorisme est partout et depuis plusieurs mois, il est encore plus fort! Les fusillades se multiplient, les prises d'otages se diversifient, les morts sont de plus en plus nombreux. Malheureusement pauvres citoyens que nous sommes, nous ne pouvons que nous rassembler pour exprimer notre désaccord, alors soyons tous Charlie.

Maintenant parlons donc de cette nouvelle histoire! En échange de ton amour répond à votre souhait de lire une histoire de cuisine avec une relation père/fils avec Severus et Harry.

J'en suis à l'écriture du chapitre 2, où j'ai eu une nouvelle idée récemment donc il faut que je fasse plusieurs modifs!

Dans deux semaines, j'hésite à poster un nouveau chapitre de Qui crois tu que je sois? car je n'aurais plus de chapitres d'avances, ou alors je reprends une de mes anciennes histoires, de sorte que j'en termine quelque unes... Je verrais :)

Bonne lecture à vous, j'espère que vous apprécierez ce prologue!

Eter

* * *

Auteur: Mlle-Eternity

Titre: En échange de ton amour

Type: UA-HP

Genre: Romance/Comédie

Résumé: Severus sent son cœur s'alléger à chaque fois qu'il voit les doux yeux verts de son fils, mais hors de question de le laisser devenir paresseux! "Harry, aussi bon chef es tu, il est hors de question que tu continues à cuisiner si tu n'as pas de diplôme! Alors j'ai décidé de t'inscrire à Poudlard!" Et dire qu'Harry pensait vivre pépère, quelle désillusion se dit-il.

Couple principal: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à JK Rowling, j'emprunte juste ces personnages. Mais également l'auteur de Matilda à qui j'ai pris le début du prologue.

Avertissement: L'histoire qui va suivre à bon couple principal, deux garçons, je demanderais donc aux personnes à qui cela gênent de passer la route. Je tiens à rappeler qu'il n'y a aucune obligation de lecture.

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Son histoire avait commencé somme toute identique à celle de tout autre. Du moins le pensait-il.

Il s'appelait Harry, il avait 6 ans et il adorait cuisiner. Peut-être parce que c'était la seule chose qu'il avait le droit de faire. Ou alors parce que son cœur se réchauffait à chaque fois qu'Oncle Vernon hochait la tête, satisfait après une bouchée de son plat. Ou encore quand Tante Pétunia terminait son assiette alors même qu'elle était au régime et que Dudley mangeait tous les légumes qu'il lui cuisinait.

* * *

Mais Harry n'était pas un petit garçon comme les autres, aussi fort le croyait-il. Lui il vivait sous les escaliers dans un placard. Il n'allait pas à l'école. Personne ne s'était jamais demandé s'il savait ne serait-ce que parler. Personne ne s'en préoccupait.

Si la famille Dursley avait fait un tant soit peu attention à lui, ils auraient compris qu'il était un petit garçon extraordinaire. A l'âge de 2 ans, il avait déjà appris à faire ce que la plupart des autres apprenaient à 30 ans : se débrouiller seul.

Le temps passait et son sens du bon goût s'accentuait.

Tous les matins son cousin allait à l'école, son oncle allait travailler dans son entreprise de perceuses et tante Pétunia … Et bien elle rejoignait tous ces amies à l'extérieur. Harry restait toujours seul. Et il était ravi.

* * *

A l'âge de 4 ans, il avait lu tous les magazines de la maison, impossible de trouver un vrai livre dans celle-ci. Et très vite Harry comprit qu'il était différent de sa « famille ». Il avait bien compris que pour obtenir ce dont il avait besoin, il devait l'obtenir seul.

Un matin, somme toute comme les autres, Harry se mit à la recherche d'un livre. Il finit par sortir de la maison, et prit le chemin de son nouvel objectif : la bibliothèque. Et alors que tous les jours il se retrouvait dans ce bel endroit à lire des livres pour enfants et voulait en avoir plus, le bibliothécaire sous le charme finit par lui montrer tous les secrets de sa demeure.

C'est ainsi que l'intelligence vive et jeune de Harry continua à se développer nourrit par la voix de tous ces écrivains. Ces livres apportaient un message d'espoir à Harry : _tu n'es pas seul_.

* * *

De temps en temps, Harry rêvait d'avoir un ami, et qu'un beau matin un bon roi et une belle reine viendraient le chercher pour l'aimer et l'élever dans leur château…

Mais il avait bien compris qu'il serait toujours ainsi, petit esclave de la famille Dursley. Il ne s'était jamais posé de questions du pourquoi, à quoi bon ? Les réponses ne lui plairaient surement pas.

Tout aurait pu continuer ainsi, sans problème aucun dans cette famille tout à fait normal. Mais c'était sans compter, un jour, l'arrivée visiblement joyeuse du patriarche de la maison.

-« **Enfin ! Enfin chérie !** » Dit-il en embrassant sa femme sur la joue après l'avoir rejointe dans le salon.

-« **Il a accepté ?** » S'exclama-t-elle heureuse comprenant visiblement de suite la situation.

-« **Oui, Pétunia ! Mon stupide patron a enfin accepté de venir manger ici ! Après tant de sous-entendu et d'insistance, il a enfin dit oui !** »

-« **Quand, Vernon ?** » Demanda-t-elle impatiente, faisant déjà la liste de choses à acheter dans sa tête.

-« **Vendredi soir ! Il faut que tout soit prêt ! Harry, viens ici !** »

Soudainement, une petite porte s'ouvrit, puis apparut ledit garçon, le regardant de ces grands yeux verts derrière ces lunettes rafistolées. Il attendit qu'on lui adresse la parole comme toujours.

-« **Demain soir, un grand événement va se passer ici ! Tu vas préparer à manger pour un homme important et sa femme ! Tu n'as pas droit à l'erreur où tu en subiras les conséquences, est-ce bien clair ?** »

Le petit garçon se contenta d'hocher la tête, légèrement vexé que son oncle puisse croire qu'il ferait une erreur. Satisfait de cette réaction, Vernon continua :

-« **Ta tante achètera tous les ingrédients dont tu auras besoin. Bien sûr, personne ne devra te voir samedi ! Il faudra aussi ranger la maison ! Désherber le jardin également !** »

-« **C'est Harry qui s'en occupe normalement**… » Dit pensivement Pétunia, un doigt tapotant son menton.

-« **Hé bien pour cette fois nous appellerons un prestataire de service, le gamin ne doit pas se blesser ou quoique ce soit d'autre qui pourraient gâcher ce repas ! Dudley !** »

-« **Oui papa ?** » Répondit un petit garçon de 6 ans assez corpulent.

-« **Dis-moi, c'est bien samedi que tes petits camarades devaient passer ?** »

-« **Oui, papa !** » Répondit le garçon avec un grand sourire.

-« **Et bien annule !** »

-« **Mais, papa !** »

-« **Non, mon fils, ce samedi sera une journée très importante et je ne veux pas qu'il arrive quoique de ce soit à l'autre !** » Dit-il avec sérieux, retenant Dudley de faire une crise.

Vernon savait visiblement que les petits camarades de son fils ne faisaient pas que des merveilles avec le neveu de sa femme…

-« **C'est pas juste…** » Marmonna le garçon, essayant tout de même de faire les yeux de chiens battus.

-« **Non, fils, ce qui n'est pas juste c'est que ton père ait dû autant insister pour convaincre son patron de venir ici, et il est hors de question que ce soit quelqu'un d'autres que cet attardé de Harry qui cuisine !** »

Ces mots avaient clôturé la conversation.

Et alors que le vendredi passa rapidement et que le soir arriva, le téléphone se mit à sonner dans la maison des Dudley. Après quelques minutes au téléphone, Vernon retourna au salon et prévient sa famille et Harry que son patron et sa femme viendrait avec un ami de longue date.

Et sans qu'il ne comprenne la chose, Vernon venait de verrouiller le destin de son neveu à tout jamais.

* * *

Qu'en pensez-vous?

Eter


	2. C1: Sans voix

Coucou les amis :)

J'espère que vous allez tous bien! Moi après la grippe (2 fois de suite, qui a sorti l'ânerie qu'on ne tombait pas malade deux fois de suite que j'aille le contaminer?), je me retrouve face à vous (façon de parler) pour vous poster ce premier chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira.

Comme dire sur lui sans spoiler? Eh bien, ce sera le dernier concernant la "jeunesse" d'Harry, après on passe directement à l'âge semi-adulte!

Pour ceux qui sont en vacance, profiter bien, pour les autres ... Bon week end :)

Eter

* * *

Auteur: Mlle-Eternity

Titre: En échange de ton amour

Type: UA-HP

Genre: Romance/Comédie

Résumé: Severus sent son cœur s'alléger à chaque fois qu'il voit les doux yeux verts de son fils, mais hors de question de le laisser devenir paresseux! "Harry, aussi bon chef es tu, il est hors de question que tu continues à cuisiner si tu n'as pas de diplôme! Alors j'ai décidé de t'inscrire à Poudlard!" Et dire qu'Harry pensait vivre pépère, quelle désillusion se dit-il.

Couple principal: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à JK Rowling, j'emprunte juste ces personnages. Mais également l'auteur de Matilda à qui j'ai pris le début du prologue.

Avertissement: L'histoire qui va suivre à bon couple principal, deux garçons, je demanderais donc aux personnes à qui cela gênent de passer la route. Je tiens à rappeler qu'il n'y a aucune obligation de lecture.

* * *

Mes adorables lecteurs, merci! Vous avez l'air d'avoir beaucoup apprécié le prologue, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira tout autant!

Merci encore à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé une review, ça me fait tellement plaisir! Je pense vous avoir tous répondu, sauf aux anonymes:

Anonyme 1: Je veux et j'exige une suite a cette super fic'. Essaie de le dire tu veras c'est dur. Non sans déc bon début. Et j'espere que tu publieras vite une suite :3

Hey! Merci pour ta review. Effectivement le mot exiger après je est assez difficile! J'espère que tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps! En tout cas voici la suite!

_**Vamp's:** Bonsoir, Un premier chapitre bien écrit et une histoire qui semble prometteuse. J'attends cependant de pouvoir en lire plus pour m'en faire une opinion plus approfondit. Cordialement, Vamp's_  
Coucou Vamp's! Merci beaucoup pour ton commentaire! Effectivement, le prologue est un peu court et ce n'est pas facile de se faire une idée juste avec ça! J'espère que ce premier chapitre t'éclairera! Avec plaisir, Eter

_**Anonyme 2:** Le début ressemble à Mathilda_  
Hey, effectivement, j'ai emprunté le début à Matilda. J'ai d'ailleurs mis une note au début de l'histoire pour le préciser. Mais ne t'en fait pas la suite est différente.

_**oliemainverte:** Le début est un copié/collé complet de Matilda, c'est dommage, je me suis ennuyée jusqu'à ce que tu écrives tes propres idées._  
Salut, merci pour ta review. C'est vrai, comme je l'avais précisé dans ma note au début de l'histoire, j'ai souhaité reprendre le début de Matilda car je trouvais qu'elle collait avec la jeunesse de Harry. Cela ne peut pas plaire à tout le monde. Après si tu as arrêté de t'ennuyer après, j'espère que tu liras ce chapitre et qu'il te plaira.

Je n'oublie pas toutes les personnes qui m'ont mise en favori et follow, merci à vos:

Chlo007, Alyra Night, Erika-Malefoy, Nom-Provisoir, harry severus potter snape, PrincessEternityss, Ascella Black, shizuka29, PastelSugar, Lucxky, jilie084, , Smoukii, sousouleil09, Hayato Delmas, perrine-puce, Lily-Lemon, severine32, sachan972, lucia-kun, cebi, Alycia Panther, Gab malefoy, fan-de-drarry, rina-dark, titinesister, caence, brigitte26, Malenia, berkano, Sen Orizawa, Chronos 666, Kaizokou Emerald Hime, bambou03, lise261, Lucifel13angels, Hinanoyuki, Doriane0302, bebidoo2, , Dadoumarine, , Ielena, ange de un cisme, Calhendi, missgriffy, 1, AuroreMalfoy, Bloodynirvana

En dirait pas comme ça mais vous êtes vraiment nombreux (40!)! Merci à vous!

Je vous laisse à votre lecture!

Enjoy

* * *

**CHAPITRE 1: Je t'ai découvert sans voix**

Bien sûr Severus Rogue, professeur de sciences et chef cuisiner reconnu de son état, s'était demandé ce qu'il faisait dans cette limousine. Bien sûr il s'était posé des questions de sa destination et encore plus concernant son calme apparent.

-« **Tu es aussi curieux que moi de savoir ce qu'il est devenu, Severus !** » S'exclama son ami, l'air d'avoir lu dans son esprit.

Le brun tourna la tête, ignorant cette remarque. Chose qui n'arrêta aucunement l'autre homme.

-« **Tu as toujours été trop sensible concernant cette affaire ! C'est tellement facile de t'avoir sur ce sujet !** » Dit-il encore en éclatant de rire.

-« **Voyons chéri, arrête d'embêter ce bon Severus !** » Intervient une douce femme à ces côtés.

Néanmoins Severus ignorait toujours ces deux amis.

A vrai dire, il était rentré à Londres en début de semaines, il devait récupérer certaines de ces affaires dans sa maison d'enfance. S'il avait réellement été honnête avec lui-même, il aurait admis qu'il espérait entrevoir le fils de Lily et de l'autre abruti de Potter…

Lorsque son vieil ami Dylan Royal et sa femme Rosemary l'avait aperçu dans une rue quelconque, ils avaient été surpris. Il faut dire que depuis la mort de … De Lily, il avait tout quitté pour partir en France. Le revoir dans cette bonne vieille Angleterre avait fait resurgir quelques amitiés passées, et le couple Royal l'avait invité pendant toute la semaine à venir manger sans succès.

Jusqu'à ce que Dylan se rappelle qu'un quelconque employé n'avait cessé de l'inviter à dîner chez lui, dans le but inavoué de se faire augmenter. Il faut dire qu'il avait tendance à augmenter chacun de ces employés qui était capable d'éveiller ces papilles. Lorsque sa femme lui avait fait remarquer qui était cet employé, il avait sauté sur l'occasion.

Vernon Dursley, l'un de ces directeurs de sa chaîne de fabrique d'appareils en tout genre, était en fait nul autre que l'Oncle du jeune Harry Potter, rejeton du couple tristement célèbre : James et Lily Potter.

Dès qu'il avait appris la chose, il avait accepté la proposition de son employé et avait de suite invité son vieil ami, certain qu'il ne pourrait refuser. Il avait eu raison, curieux qu'il était, Severus avait accepté sa proposition et maintenant ils se dirigeaient tous vers la maison de leur hôte.

* * *

Justement à ce sujet, dans ladite maison, stressait Vernon. Il se tordait les mains, essayant sans succès de voir ce qu'il se passait dans sa cuisine. Il était un homme imposant et jamais, au grand jamais, il n'aurait laissé quelqu'un l'empêchait de faire ce qu'il voulait.

Mais… Aujourd'hui était un jour important, s'il arrivait à convaincre le grand patron de sa valeur alors il pourrait lui laisser toutes les rênes de Grunnings, son entreprise de perceuses, et il pourrait alors enfin virer cette fouine de financier de Lucdot, qui ne cessait de ralentir tous ces projets.

Lorsqu'il avait appris que le grand patron était un fin gourmet, et avait sauté sur l'occasion. Son neveu était bon à rien sauf concernant la cuisine, il avait un vrai don et pour une fois il allait servir à quelque chose !

-« **Tout est prêt, mon chéri, Harry a terminé les plats d'entrées, et a mis au four le repas **» Déclara sa femme en massant les épaules tendus de son mari.

-« **Et le dessert ? C'est le plus important !** **Il ne doit pas oublier le dessert !** »

-« **Il devra le faire pendant que nous mangeons sinon il sera gâché.** »

-« **Bien, bien ! Et la table, est-elle mise ? C'est le plus important la table! **»

-« **Oui, mon chéri. Tout est correct. Cela va bien se passer !** »

Si seulement elle avait raison…

* * *

Lorsque Severus était sorti de la voiture, la première chose qu'il fit fut de grimacer. Il se souvenait encore de ce jardin, de cette maison, de tout ça. Ça remontait à tellement loin…

-« **Bienvenue dans notre humble maison Monsieur le directeur, Madame, Monsieur.** » S'empressa de dire Vernon en les faisant entrer.

-« **Bien le bonjour Monsieur Dursley, Madame Dursley.** » Commençât-il alors que sa femme hocha aimablement la tête en signe de salut. « **Et ce doit être votre fils…** »

-« **Oui, Dudley, il a 5 ans**. » dit-il fièrement en le serrant un peu.

Les autres présentations furent faites, et si Pétunia fronça les sourcils au nom de Severus Rogue elle ne le fit pas remarquer.

Monsieur Royal, tourna la tête de droite à gauche discrètement, se demandant où était le fameux garçon qui était la seule raison de sa présence ici.

Sa femme lui fit un petit signe discret vers les photos accrochées au mur, tout en écoutant parler Madame Dursley de son fils adoré.

Il n'y avait aucune photo du petit Potter. S'il ne savait pas que Vernon avait accueilli le petit il y a plusieurs années, il ne se serait jamais douté qu'il puisse y avoir une quatrième personne ici.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son vieil ami et comprit très vite qu'il n'était pas le seul à avoir remarqué le manque de présence du petit garçon.

Mais aucun des trois ne dirent mot, officiellement ils n'étaient pas censés être au courant d'une telle chose, de plus toujours officiellement ils n'étaient vraiment pas là pour ça.

* * *

Le repas fut tendu sans pour autant être totalement inconfortable. Non, pour dire vrai, Monsieur Royal n'avait encore jamais goûté repas aussi délicieux. Il félicita d'ailleurs Madame Dursley qui sans gêne le remerciait de ces compliments.

-« **Comme je vous l'ai dit, mon ami ici présent est un chef reconnu en France.** »

-« **J'aimerais bien connaître les épices que vous avez mis dans cette délicieuse sauce.** » Demanda alors d'une voix intéressée le chef cuisiner.

-« **Oh eh bien, c'est une recette de famille, une pointe de 4 saveurs et le tour est joué !** »

-« **Mais non, maman ! Harry, il a mis de la poudre jaune ! **» Intervient pour une fois Dudley innocemment.

Un silence se fit alors, le couple Dursley trop surpris par ce tournant des choses finirent par rire un peu gêné et dirent :

-« **Mon fils a beaucoup d'imagination.** »

-« **Harry est son ami imaginaire !** »

-« **Mais non, Harry c'est pas mon ami !** » S'indigna le petit garçon en fronçant les sourcils.

-« **Dudley tais-toi maintenant !** »

-« **Mais…** »

-« **Maintenant que le sujet de Harry Potter a été abordé, pourrions-nous le voir ?** »

Pétunia hoqueta fortement à cette phrase froide du chef cuisinier, et grimaça en disant :

-« **Je me disais bien que votre nom me disait quelque chose, Severus !** »

-«** Enfin vous vous souvenez de moi, Pétunia.** »

-« **Que se passe-t-il ici ?** »

-« **Et si vous appeliez votre neveu, Monsieur Vernon ?** »

-« **Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler !** » protesta-t-il avec fureur et gêne.

-« **Laisse Vernon, c'était l'ami glauque de Lily.** »

Le dit homme jeta un regard nerveux vers sa femme. Tout ne se passait pas comme ils le voulaient. Ils ne pouvaient pas dire que c'était le sale gosse qui avait cuisiné, pas à son âge. On croirait qu'ils l'exploitaient ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas. Que devaient-ils faire ?

Soudainement, presque silencieusement, Severus se leva de table, et le pire arriva sous les yeux de Vernon incapable de dire mot.

Le brun poussa la porte de la supposée cuisine, et ces doutes qu'il aurait voulu faux, se confirmèrent.

Un petit garçon brun pas plus haut que trois pommes, sursauta alors qu'il saupoudrait du sucre de glace sur le dessert. Il suspendu son geste, son regard d'enfant fixé dans celui de l'adulte. Le temps s'était comme arrêté et si Harry ne savait pas que c'était complètement impossible alors il aurait pu rester ainsi indéfiniment.

Le dit adulte s'approcha tout doucement et regarda son travail. Tous les deux étaient silencieux. Il prit un dessert et le goûta avec lenteur, appréciant au mieux.

Après plusieurs secondes, il finit par dire :

-« **Tu as rajouté de la cannelle, c'est assez inhabituel mais c'est une très bonne idée. **»

Le petit garçon hocha la tête ravi et lui fit un petit sourire.

L'adulte prit le plateau, et montra la porte au garçon afin qu'il puisse le suivre. Le petit hésita, se souvenant très bien tes paroles de son oncle, mais maintenant qu'un invité l'avait découvert, il ne devrait plus se cacher, non ? Et faire en sorte que les invités ne trouvent rien de bizarre à sa présence ici...

* * *

Tout le monde se rejoignit dans le salon, un silence tendu flottait dans l'air.

A vrai dire, seuls Severus et Harry avaient l'air de converser à parole à sens unique. Harry lui montrait ces recettes et ingrédients que lui laissaient sa tante. Et Severus lui posait des questions à réponse OUI/NON, ayant compris que le petit ne voulait ou ne _pouvait_ pas parler. Il avait l'air d'être passionné par son livre de recettes, lui montrant des lignes qu'il avait lui-même écrites.

Et Severus était impressionné. Il n'avait jamais totalement accepté que Lily se soit amourachée de James Enfoiré de Potter, et apprendre qu'ils allaient avoir un enfant lui avait fait mal. A leur mort, il était parti ne supportant pas tous les souvenirs qu'il lui restait.

Pourtant, quand il était entré dans cette maison, qu'il n'avaient vu aucune trace d'affections envers ce gosse, des doutes montèrent en lui. Plus ça allait, plus il avait envie de se lever et fouiller la maison à la recherche du gosse. Et puis comme une illumination, il comprit d'où venaient ces plats. Quand il était entré dans cette cuisine, toute la rancœur qu'il avait envers ce couple tristement célèbre s'envola grâce à ces yeux verts. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi apaisé, déchargé, libre.

Et le petit garçon était adorable, il avait l'air si fier de ces recettes, heureux même. Mais Severus pouvait se douter que c'était surtout grâce à sa passion. Que sa vie ne devait pas être très douce ici.

-« **Pouvez-vous m'expliquer, Monsieur Vernon, comment se fait-il qu'un petit garçon de 5 ans soit celui qui cuisine ?** »

-« **Il a du talent.** »

-« **Est-ce une raison, de le laisser sans surveillance dans une cuisine avec la cuisinière, le four et j'en passe.** »

Vernon resta silencieux conscient du reproche. Il avait envie de répondre qu'il faisait ce qu'il voulait chez lui, mais il savait que ça ne ferait que l'enfoncer.

-« **Bien, pouvez-vous m'expliquer alors pourquoi aucune de vos photos ne représentent votre filleul ?** »

-« **Je…** »

-« **Est-ce que vous l'aimez ?** »

-« **C'est le fils de ma sœur, qu'est-ce que vous voulez qu'on vous dise ? On nous l'a imposé sans demander notre avis !** »

-« **Je ne sais pas d'où vient votre rancœur envers votre sœur, Madame Vernon, mais j'ose espérer que vous ne l'avez pas projeté sur votre filleul de 5 ans ! 5 ans!** »

* * *

Et la conversation s'était poursuivie ainsi. La menace de retrait du garçon de cette horrible famille se faisait pesante. D'un côté les hôtes étaient intérieurement ravis de se débarrasser enfin de ce sale gosse, mais ils savaient les répercussions de cet acte. Ils risquaient d'être accuser de maltraitance et tutti quanti. On pourrait leur retirer leur Dudley chéri.

Du côté des invités, le couple Royal réfléchissait aussi. Il était évident qu'ils feraient tous pour que Harry quitte cette famille, mais il risquait d'être envoyé dans une famille d'accueil et ça risquait d'être pire. Si Albus avait le malheur de s'interposer, ça risquait aussi de mal allait.

Dylan tourna son regard vers son vieil ami et le petit garçon et une idée fit son petit chemin. Il se tourna vers sa femme et comprit qu'elle aussi avait la même idée.

-« **Vous allez être accusé de maltraitance et d'abus sur mineur. Votre premier fils vous sera retirer, et soyez sûr que je ferais en sorte que vous alliez en prison comme il se doit.** »

Pétunia sanglotait alors que son mari était devenu blême.

-« **Néanmoins, il n'est pas souhaitable que Harry Potter, dont vous n'avez aucune idée de la valeur dans le monde de la haute, se retrouve basculer d'une famille d'accueil à une autre**. »

Il fit une pose, leur faisant comprendre l'inconscience de leur geste.

-«** Alors je vous propose un marché. Laissez-nous le garçon et rien ne sera divulguer. **»

-« **Quoi ? Mais je ne peux pas…. **»

-« **Madame Dursley, la compassion aurait dû se faire bien avant. **»

-« **Je… **»

Mais aucune opposition ne se fit réellement. Les deux parties étaient ravies. Jusqu'à que Severus intervienne et pose LA question :

-« **Il n'est pas venu à l'esprit de quelqu'un ici de demander son avis au petit ? **»

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le dit garçon, dont le regard intense avait l'air de comprendre la situation aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître à son âge.

Tout doucement, il prit une feuille de papier et un stylo. D'une écriture nette et avec des lettres détachées il écrivit :

_Accepter de partir n'est pas la question, la question serait plutôt pour aller où ?_

Chacun furent étonné de la porteur de ces paroles. Severus finit par demander :

-« **Accepterais-tu de venir avec moi ?** »

Un grand sourire lui répondit et un hochement enthousiaste fit le reste.

-« **Comprends-tu réellement ce que ça veut dire ? Je vis en France, tu devras tous quitter, ta famille, tes amis, ta maison, ta vie anglaise, pour partir loin.** »

Son regard fut encore plus intense si c'était possible et il répondit d'une voix enroué :

-« **Oui, je veux vivre avec vous.** »

Severus crut que son cœur allait exploser, et son premier sourire sincère depuis bien des années se fit sur son visage. Même si dans son cœur il se demandait ce qu'avait pu subir le petit pour qu'il accepte aussi rapidement de quitter sa famille pour partir avec un parfait inconnu.

Tout se passa alors très vite, pour le bonheur du petit garçon, Monsieur Dylan et Monsieur Vernon étaient maintenant lié par le secret. Un secret lourd de sens, où chacun trouvèrent leur compte.

Vernon pourrait gérer une de ces filiales comme il le souhaitait mais il devait atteindre l'objectif qu'il lui fixerait chaque année. Ils recevraient une dot chaque mois, mais ne devrait plus jamais parler de Harry Potter.

Dylan de son côté s'était occupé de tous les papiers de changement de tuteur secrètement, son statut et son argent en furent pour beaucoup. Il ne souhaitait pas que ce genre d'informations s'ébrutent de peur de voir intervenir des personnes tels que Dumbledore.

Du côté de Severus et du petit garçon quasi-silencieux, ils finirent par prendre l'avion quelques jours plus tard et le couple Royal ne les revit plus avant une vingtaine d'année.

Comme on dit : Pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle.

* * *

Voilà mes amis, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, le prochain chapitre passera donc directement vers l'âge adulte!

Qu'en avez-vous pensé?

Bisou,

Eter


	3. C2: Ca commence

Coucou les amis!

J'espère que vous allez bien :) Je vous poste le chapitre 2 de En échange de ton amour, je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite de son contenu mais bon fallait bien le poster, hein!

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis :)

Eter

* * *

Auteur: MlleEternity

Titre: En échange de ton amour

Type: UA-HP

Genre: Romance/Comédie

Résumé: Severus sent son cœur s'alléger à chaque fois qu'il voit les doux yeux verts de son fils, mais hors de question de le laisser devenir paresseux! "Harry, aussi bon chef es-tu, il est hors de question que tu continues à cuisiner si tu n'as pas de diplôme! Alors j'ai décidé de t'inscrire à Poudlard!" Et dire qu'Harry pensait vivre pépère, quelle désillusion se dit-il.

Couple principal: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à JK Rowling, j'emprunte juste ces personnages.

Avertissement: L'histoire qui va suivre à pour couple principal, deux garçons, je demanderais donc aux personnes à qui cela gênent de passer la route. Je tiens à rappeler qu'il n'y a aucune obligation de lecture.

* * *

L'histoire a l'air de vraiment vous plaire! Je vous remercie à tous de m'ajouter à vos favoris et également aux nouveaux:

cyrillo duprat, Liarana, Solane Helsalrogo, Lysandera, Caliypsoo, linea49 (coucou :D), Millama, Zeugma412, elodie Nina, CyBer D'ArDant, Enishi-Haru, Blair18, stormtrooper2, loves69, Mad'Eyes Fol'Oeil, Subaru-2501, Jenin, shana-dn, Tsu-Chou, inuyasha2807, misslalane, Etrelley, Kimmi555, clamaraa, Heloc61, MissYoYo, cendres

Review:

Milla:Hey! J ai lu les deux chapitres et j adore! J ai grande hâte de pouvoir lire la suite! :3  
Coucou! Merci beaucoup pour ta review! Je suis contente que les 2 premiers chapitres t'aient plu, j'espère que celui la aussi! Bonne lecture à toi

Et un ENORME MERRRRRCI à tous ceux qui m'ont mis une review! ça me fait tellement plaisir! 1 000 merci!

Enjoy

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : ça commence par des éclairs**

Vingt ans plus tard.

Harry fit quelques mouvements pour détendre son dos et sa tête. Il était crevé alors qu'on était que le matin mais aujourd'hui était la dernière journée avant le weekend, il avait hâte !

Il fit un grand sourire, et commença à sortir des ustensiles et appeler ces employés.

Chaque matin, (et ce depuis, oh Harry n'avait pas compté, 6, 7 ans. La cuisine c'était sa vie.), il entrait dans cette cuisine et laissait cours à son imagination culinaire.

Son père Severus lui avait laissé les rênes de ce petit restaurant i ans. Il ne devait pas avoir plus d'une vingtaine de tables, et ces employés se compter sur les doigts d'une main, et pourtant c'était ce qui rendait ce petit resto aussi agréable.

-« **Alberto, tu en es où avec les pâtes à pizza ?** »

-« **Il doit m'en restait 4, 5 avant de remplir le stock !** »

-« **Super ! Aujourd'hui, papa m'a dit qu'il avait conseillé à quelques personnes de venir manger ici ! Alors je veux que tout soit parfait !** »

Parfait, oui. Car chacun ici savait la réelle admiration et affection que portait Harry pour son père adoptif Severus Rogue. Certains se demandaient seulement comment un aussi gentil garçon plein de vie tel que Harry aurait pu trouver comme point commun avec l'odieux et toujours hautain Severus coincé du cul Rogue ! Et puis d'autres, … Non en fait il n'y avait pas d'autres opinions !

-« **Jimmy, s'il te plait pour cette fois, applique-toi pour servir les plats ! Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ça, que tu es cuistot dans l'âme mais chacun ici doit être polyvalent et c'est ce qui fait notre force !** »

-« **Oui, Harry !** » Répondit-il timidement en rougissant.

Chacun savait aussi l'admiration que portait l'assistant-cuistot Jimmy envers le grand Harry Rogue. Tout le monde sauf Harry lui-même.

Le brun était vraiment un bon patron, même si on le prenait plus comme un bon ami qu'un patron. Mais lorsque Severus s'était rendu compte que son entêté de fils ne s'était absolument pas améliorer en comptabilité, qu'il ne prenait même plus la peine de cacher le fait qu'il n'étudiait plus, il avait pris une décision. Une décision cruelle, infondée et purement inutile aurait rajouté Harry.

-« **Vous savez tous que c'est ma dernière journée alors …** » Sa voix s'était tu, gêné qu'il était.

Harry n'était pas de ceux qui montraient ces émotions (comme son père dirait les mauvaises langues), mais il s'était beaucoup attaché à son équipe.

-« **On continuera à se voir patron !** » Déclara Alberto en faisant malaxer sa pâte.

-« **Je quitte la France je te signale !** »

-« **Oui, bon tu ne vas pas si loin non plus !** » Déclara Amy, la serveuse s'étant incrustée à côté des fruits.

-« **L'Angleterre… Quelle idée aussi de ne pas avoir pris les cours de compta que tu devais prendre !** » Rajouta Emma, qui s'occupait de la caisse et des cocktails.

-« **Tss ! Ça se voit que ce n'est pas toi qui devait écouter cet idiot de Terrence crier des choses sans queue ni tête au sujet de bilan, enregistrements et je ne sais quoi, brrr.** »

L'équipe éclata de rire sous le regard faussement noir du jeune chef.

-« **Moi je suis contente que tu retrouves un peu tes racines ! Et puis au moins tu connaitras mieux l'école de ton père : Poudlard, on dit que c'est la meilleure école du Royaume-Uni ! Et puis tu as des amis là-bas, Hermione, non ? Et l'autre rouquin dont le nom m'échappe…** » Le rassura la jeune Amy en lui faisant un gentil sourire.

-« **Ron ! Ça va me faire trop bizarre de me retrouver à nouveau étudiant ! Bon dieu, je vais revivre avec mon père, à 20 ans quoi !** »

-«** J'aurais tellement voulu t'accompagner moi aussi ! **» Dit tout doucement Jimmy.

-« **T'es même pas capable d'aligner deux mots en anglais, mon petit !** » Eclata de rire Alberto avec son accent italien.

-« **Bien sûr que si, de toute manière c'est une langue de barbare disait toujours ma grand-mère !** » S'exclama de mauvaise foi Jimmy avant de rougir fortement et de rajouter : « **Enfin pas pour toi Harry, je veux dire…** »

-« **Laisse tomber j'avais compris va ! Moi j'ai un accent de merde alors que je suis franco-anglais, c'est dire !** »

-« **Ton père t'oblige toujours à parler avec lui qu'en anglais ?** »

-« **Oui ! J'ai fini par m'y habituer !** »

-« **J'ai fini chef !** »

-« **Bon allez ! Tout le monde à son poste maintenant !** »

Harry regarda son équipe se mettre en mouvement. Vraiment il se sentait las, comme s'il avait 90 ans et qu'il avait tout vu de la vie. Il rigola tout doucement en secouant la tête, claqua des mains, mit son plus beau sourire commercial et ouvrit les portes qu'il le menait vers sa salle.

C'était encore calme pour le moment, dès que midi sonnerait, le restaurant serait plein…

* * *

-« **Je vous remercie pour votre attention, avez-vous des questions** **? **» Demanda Lucius Malfoy, en regardant chaque personne assisse tout autour de la table ronde. Il vit une main se lever et rajouta : « **Autre que sur la présence de mon fils.** » La main se baissa en vitesse. « **Bien, je vous quitte donc. **»

Lucius tourna les talons et quitta la pièce. Il était venu en France pour voir si son équipe francophone n'essayait pas de flemmarder parce qu'ils étaient loin du siège social. Il était plutôt satisfait, comme quoi même les français savaient travailler de nos jours. Pourtant avec toutes leurs grèves, on pouvait se poser des questions.

-« **Draco, j'espère que tu as appris des choses aujourd'hui. **» Dit l'homme d'affaires en invitant son fils à s'asseoir en face de son bureau.

-« **Oui, père.** » Répondit-il un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année.

Il était encore jeune mais Lucius avait décidé de le faire connaître le monde des affaires dès maintenant afin qu'il sache dans quoi il s'embarquait.

-« **Bien, maintenant je souhaite que tu ailles déjeuner avec l'équipe.** »

-« **Comment ? Pourquoi irais-je manger avec ces …** »

-« **Ces quoi, Draco ? Ces gens que tu méprises seront un jour sous tes ordres ! Tu dois être suffisamment aimable pour qu'ils te fassent confiance et autoritaire pour qu'ils ne débordent pas. Et à ce jour, tu ne possèdes aucun des deux !** »

Draco serra les dents, il m'aimait pas lorsque son père lui faisant la leçon. Il lui arrivait d'être aimable, juste qu'il ne le faisant pas à n'importe qui, … Pas à n'importe quel moment non plus … Et pas souvent.

-« **Draco ! Arrêtes de rêvasser et je te pris de retourner socialiser avec tes futurs employés !** »

-« **Oui, père.** » Acquiesça le jeune en serrant les dents se demandant comment est-ce qu'il allait faire.

-« **Et n'oublie pas que ton parrain veut que tu ailles récupérer un certain Harry ou je ne sais qui !** »

Draco soupira, et rejoignit les employés de son père en se disant que ce ne devait pas être si difficile de se faire apprécier, il était Draco Malfoy par tous les dieux !

* * *

Ça ne s'était pas _exactement_ passé comme il l'aurait voulu, mais il avait fini par se faire inviter à déjeuner.

-« **Un Malfoy qui traine avec la populace, on aura tout vu ! **»

Voilà de quoi voulait parler le blond quand il disait que ça ne s'était pas réellement passé comme il l'aurait voulu. Cet idiot de Dufour n'arrêtait pas de lui lancer des piques avec une voix si… Si _gentille_ que s'il le remettait à sa place, ce serait lui qui passerait pour le méchant. Encore heureux qu'il parlait couramment le français, faut dire qu'avec un parrain comme le sien on y échappait pas …

-« **A croire que tout peut arriver.** » Dit-il simplement d'une voix qu'il espérait être aimable. « **Où allons-nous manger ?** »

-« **M. Rogue nous a conseillé un restaurant.** »

Draco haussa les sourcils à cette information, soudainement très intéressé. Son parrain était assez cachotier pour ne pas dire complètement fermé sur sa vie privée. Alors toute nouvelle information était bonne à prendre.

Ils se retrouvèrent très rapidement devant le restaurant.

-« **Je n'aurai jamais cru qu'il était du genre pizzeria, vu sa réputation, je l'aurai plutôt vu nous conseiller un restaurant gastronomique…** »

« **Où les prix seraient tellement hauts qu'on aurait rien pu se payer ! M. Rogue est quelqu'un de très prévenant et gentil comme tout !** » Dit une jeune femme en se faisant guider vers leur table réservée. Elle crut entendre un petit rire moqueur mais ne fit pas plus attention.

-« **Enlever sa prévenance et sa gentillesse, il ne doit pas rester grand-chose !** » Dit Dufour en éclatant de rire tout seul.

Chacun jetèrent un regard vers le fils de leur patron se demandant s'il allait tout répéter.

-« **Mis à part un regard meurtrier pour avoir osé parler de lui comme quelqu'un de prévenant et gentil.** » Dit en rigolant un serveur qui se posta devant leur table. « **Vous devez être les personnes dont Severus a conseillé le restaurant. Je suis Harry et je vais m'occuper de vous.** »

Draco releva la tête rapidement et tomba sur un beau regard vert. Harry ! C'était lui qu'il devait accompagner en Angleterre. Mais qui était-il pour parler ainsi de son parrain.

-« **Vous devez être proche de lui pour parler de lui ainsi, serveur.** » Répliqua-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

-« **Effectivement, monsieur.** » Lui répondit aimablement Harry avec son sourire. « **Avez-vous choisi ou souhaitez-vous un peu plus de temps ?** »

-« **Nous avons choisi !** »

Tous dirent leur commande, jusqu'à Draco qui demanda :

-« **Vous ne notez rien ?** »

-« **J'ai une très bonne mémoire, monsieur. **»

-« **Vraiment ?** » Répliqua moqueusement le blond se demandant si ce sourire signé Colgate ® tiendrait encore longtemps. « **Bien je souhaiterai avoir un pizza complète sans lardons et les chorizos, à la place je voudrais des oignons et des olives noirs. Pas de sauce tomate mais une sauce à la crème légère. Avec ça je prendrais un coca light, avec un citron sans paille.** »

-« **Bien, souhaitez-vous autre chose ?** »

-« **Que vous répétiez toute la commande pour être sûr de n'avoir rien oublié…** »

Harry lui jeta un regard neutre, le sourire parti. Puis il retrouva son sourire, et regarda chacune des personnes en leur répétant exactement leur commande.

-« **Whaou ! Harry, tu as vraiment une super mémoire !** »

-« **C'est le métier qui forme. Je vous amène vos boissons et vos plats dès qu'ils seront prêts !** »

-« **Merci.** »

* * *

Harry retourna dans sa cuisine, il se posa un instant contre sa table de travail. Il soupira et secoua la tête en disant « **Non, mais je te jure !** ».

-« **Un problème, patron ?** »

-« **Hum ? Nan, nan juste un client un peu snob !** »

-« **De nos jours même les riches viennent dans les bas-fonds de la pauvreté !** » Dit son cuistot d'un air sérieux ce qui fit sourire Harry qui reprit :

-« **Les bas-fonds de la pauvreté ? C'est comme ça que tu vois mon super restau !** »

-« **Ah non ! C'est le meilleur boulot et le meilleur endroit que j'ai rencontré de toute ma vie ! Non, non, je me mettais dans la peau d'un riche en disant ça ! N'allez pas croire que j'aime pas ce restaurant, hein !** »

-« **T'inquiète Alberto, je rigolais !** »

* * *

Alberto était un chef cuisinier avec déjà un bon âge, son précédent employeur l'avait fait travaillé comme un forcené et pour pas grand-chose. Lorsqu'il avait été accusé de vol d'argent dans la caisse, sa réputation avait été ruinée. Même lorsqu'il disait qu'il n'avait rien fait, personne ne l'avait cru. Il était tombé dans la pauvreté avec sa famille jusqu'à que Severus l'embauche.

_-« **Vous ne devriez pas me prendre, monsieur ! J'ai mauvaise réputation !** »_

_-« **Chef, tu devrais penser à nourrir ta famille d'abord avant de penser à ma réputation**. »_

_-« **Ma famille et moi on ne veut pas gâcher la vie d'autres personnes à cause de leur bonté, monsieur.** »_

_-« **Bien, et moi j'ai besoin d'un chef-cuisinier ! Lève-toi, appelle ta famille et quittons vite cet endroit !** »_

_-« **Mais…** »_

_-« **Tu devras apprendre à accepter les opportunités qui se présentent à toi !** »_

_Alberto observa cet homme élégant se demandant s'il lui faisait une mauvaise blague. Mais, il vit un petit garçon dans son dos, timide comme tout, qui le regardait les yeux verts brillants. Le petit garçon lui fit un doux sourire, et Alberto sentit sa haine envers l'être humain fondre tout doucement. Ces yeux verts lui disaient de venir et de pardonner au monde._

_Le chef en eut les larmes aux yeux, il les reporta vers son sauveur et lui demanda :_

_-« **Comment puis-je faire pour vous remercier ? Je n'ai pas d'argent, rien**. »_

_-« **Aide mon fils à devenir meilleur et alors tes dettes seront épongées.** »_

_-« **Merci.** »_

Alberto sourit en repensant à ça et se demanda si Monsieur Rogue était satisfait des choses qu'il avait apprises à son fils…

* * *

Du côté de la table réservée, un petit froid s'était installé, Draco ne savait pas quoi dire et les autres avaient l'air de s'être fermés après qu'il ait testé (pour de bonnes raisons) leur serveur.

Une sonnerie de téléphone lui sauva la mise, surtout que c'était la sienne.

-« **Excusez-moi. **» Dit Draco en se levant de table pour répondre plus loin.

-« **Allo?** »

_-« **Draco, mon chéri, comment vas-tu ? Ton père ne te cause-t-il pas trop de misères ?** »_

-« **Non, mère. J'en apprends de plus en plus auprès de lui. **»

_-« **Oh, ne joue pas au fils modèle avec moi ! Tu rentres bientôt, n'est-ce pas mon chéri ? **»_

-« **Oui, mère. Mon avion décolle demain à 17h45.** »

_-« **Bien, bien. N'oublie pas d'exécuter la demande de ton parrain. T'en souviens-tu ?** »_

-« **Oui, je dois ramener Harry, d'ailleurs je crois l'avoir rencontré…** »

_-«** Oh, vraiment ? Où donc ?** »_

-« **Dans un petit restaurant italien. Il est serveur. Je me demande bien pourquoi parrain souhaite que je le ramène…** »

_-« **Tu sais mon fils, ton parrain est encore jeune et pleins de vie ! S'il souhaite avoir un compagnon…** »_

-« **Mère ! Voyons ! Et puis il est bien trop jeune ! Il doit avoir mon âge et encore !** »

_-« **Tu sais en France les gens sont tellement bizarres ! Les goûts et les couleurs ne se discutent pas ! Alors s'il est le compagnon de ton parrain, je te demande de bien t'entendre avec lui !** »_

-« **Comment ça ? Tu ne veux tout de même pas que je fasse ami-ami avec lui ! C'est un serveur mère !** »

_-« **Oh, Draco, à ton âge tu ne devrais pas t'occuper des statuts sociaux des autres ! Et fais ce que je te dis ! D'ailleurs….** »_

Draco l'entendit fouiller dans son tiroir, puis elle reprit :

_-« **Je vais te donner son adresse ! C'est celle de Severus, je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens.** »_

-« **Il vit dans sa maison ? Alors ils sont vraiment ensembles ?** »

_-« **Peut-être qu'il souhaite nous le présenter dans les règles ! Je devrais les inviter dès que ce jeune Harry aura atterrie ici** ! »_

-« **Je ne suis pas sûr que parrain apprécierait tes manigances, mère…** »

_-« **S'il n'était pas aussi cachottier, je ne ferais pas de manigances** ! »_

-« **Mère, je dois te laisser, nos plats arrivent !** »

_-« **Bien, mon fils, appel moi quand tu auras atterrie ! Et n'oublie pas de bien t'entendre avec le jeune Harry !** »_

-« **Oui mère, au revoir.** »

_-« **Au revoir et bon voyage ! **»_

-« **Merci **».

* * *

Le déjeuner se passa relativement bien. Mis à part quelques blancs où Draco ne savait pas quoi répondre au pic pas vraiment pic de Dufour.

Il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de demander à parler au serveur Harry afin qu'ils puissent s'organiser pour demain.

Bien évidemment, rien ne se passa comme prévue. Lorsque Draco paya sa part et demanda à la jeune femme s'il pouvait parler quelque minute avec le serveur qui l'avait servi, elle lui dit qu'il avait eu une urgence et avait dû quitter le travail.

Lorsque le blond lui avait demandé si cela ne posait pas de problèmes au patron qu'il quitte son travail ainsi, la jeune femme avait rigolé pensant surement à une blague, puis voyant son air sérieux elle lui répondit que non, bien sûr que non, puisque de toute manière… Draco n'avait pas pu entendre la suite car la jeune femme s'était faite appelé afin de remplacer Harry.

Le blond décida de partir à ce moment, se disant que de toute manière il avait l'adresse du jeune homme…

* * *

D'ailleurs le lendemain, à 14h00, Draco se présenta à l'ancienne maison de son parrain. Il sonna en se demandant encore une fois si cet Harry était vraiment l'amant de son parrain, sinon pourquoi lui laisser vivre chez lui ?

Il entendit un bruit de quelqu'un qui tombe et un « Bordel de merde ! », puis la porte s'ouvrit en grand par un « **Quoi ?** » grognon.

Draco leva son élégant sourcil devant le jeune homme en caleçon et peignoir ouvert qui se tenait le coude.

-« **Vous avez perdu votre voix ou vous souhaitez me faire découvrir une nouvelle teinture de cheveu blonde 100% naturel ?**» Demanda glacialement le brun en croissant les bras en grimaçant légèrement sous la douleur de son coude.

-« **J'aimerai entrer en fait. **» Répondit calmement Draco, en se disant que finalement il préférait le sourire commercial du brun plutôt que cet imitation ma foi bien réussi de son parrain.

-« **Et moi être millionnaire, à croire que Dieu n'est pas aussi généreux qu'on le dit !** »

-« **Vous vous êtes levé du mauvais pied ? Pourquoi être aussi grognon ?** » Demanda le blond, surpris par cette mauvaise énergie.

-« **Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez** ? » Se contenta de répondre avec plus de lassitude Harry.

-« **Je voulais dit : entrer.** »

-« **Et je vous aies répondu qu'on ne pouvait pas tout avoir.** »

-« **Je suis Draco Malfoy… Severus a dû vous parler de moi.** » Tenta calmement Draco ne souhaitant qu'une chose : aller à l'aéroport et partir de ce pays de fou.

-« **Du tout.** »

-« **C'est mon parrain. Je suis là pour vous ramener en Angleterre.** »

-« **Vous lui direz que je n'aies pas besoin de chaperon.** » Répondit Harry en voulant claquer la porte.

Draco la bloqua à temps et soupira.

-« **Bien, Harry. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es un tel enfoiré en ce bel après-midi. Ni pourquoi je dois te ramener en Angleterre. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai accepté ça. Mais ce qui est sûr c'est que ma mère et mon parrain vont me massacrer si par malheur tu ne prenais pas ce stupide avion.** »

Harry haussa son sourcil sous le tutoiement et la voix montant crescendo de son client de la veille.

-« **Pas la peine de t'énerver. **» Répondit-il simplement en le laissant entrer.

Le blond inspira à fond pour ne pas s'énerver encore plus contre cet idiot qu'il n'appréciait pas du tout et alla droit au but :

-« **Où sont tes bagages ?** »

-« **Eh bien… quelque part dans la maison j'imagine.** »

Draco soupira une nouvelle fois, se disant que c'était la dernière fois qu'il acceptait une requête de son parrain.

* * *

En sachant que c'est un UA, j'ai tenu à garder quand même un minimum la trame d'Harry Potter ne serait-ce que pour certains personnages. Ici j'ai voulu recréer la confrontation entre Harry et Draco dans le train et puis tard avec la poignée de main du livre par cette altercation dans le restaurant. Et donc de recréer les éclairs entre eux deux!

J'espère que ça vous a plu!

Eter


	4. C3: Comprendre qui ils sont

Salut tout le monde!

Enfin! Me direz-vous! Désolée mais ça ne va pas continuer en s'améliorant! Je suis en grande période d'examens, concours, encore des exams et mon stage et franchement depuis mars, et jusqu'à encore septembre je ne pourrais pas poster toutes les 2 semaines comme je tentais de faire depuis le début de l'année! Je tacherais de poster tout de même au moins une fois par mois mais je ne vous promets rien

Alors, merci à ceux qui lisent encore et à la prochaine!

* * *

Auteur: MlleEternity

Titre: En échange de ton amour

Type: UAHP

Genre: Romance/Comédie

Résumé: Severus sent son cœur s'alléger à chaque fois qu'il voit les doux yeux verts de son fils, mais hors de question de le laisser devenir paresseux! "Harry, aussi bon chef es-tu, il est hors de question que tu continues à cuisiner si tu n'as pas de diplôme! Alors j'ai décidé de t'inscrire à Poudlard!" Et dire qu'Harry pensait vivre pépère, quelle désillusion se dit-il.

Couple principal: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à JK Rowling, j'emprunte juste ces personnages.

Avertissement: L'histoire qui va suivre à bon couple principal, deux garçons, je demanderais donc aux personnes à qui cela gênent de passer la route. Je tiens à rappeler qu'il n'y a aucune obligation de lecture.

* * *

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui me laissent une review! C'est en les relisant hier que je me suis dite: Allez écrivons quelque chose pour leur faire plaisir, alors même que je suis malade, que mon nez coule, mes yeux piquent et ma tête va exploser...

Euh, je m'égare! MERCI, MERCI, MERCI vraiment!

Je pense avoir répondu à la plupart des reviews! Et également merci à Arwen, que je réponds ici:

**Arwen Jedusor: Tes premiers chapitres sont fan-tas-ti-queuhhhhh! Je sais pas quel jour tu publi et si c'est fréquent donc chaque jour j'attends la suite avec impatience!**  
_Salut! Merci pour ta review! Je suis contente que tu aimes autant ma fiction :3 Arf, j'aurais bien voulu te dire "Oui, je publie toutes les deux semaines" mais je suis en période EXAM qui va durer jusqu'à septembre donc j'espère que tu continueras à lire tout de même :)_

* * *

Et je pense également à toutes les personnes qui m'ont rajouté (ou rajouté à nouveau) dans leur favori, merci à eux:

**Boow**, Skyleana, **liilys**, ptitcoeurfragile, **Camlle**, kami-chan97, **nat88**, saranya1555, **Magic Esmeralda**, tenshi-sakura-love, **Ben-Antoine**, JessieRobSten, **captainstorm**, Narae, **pisces no Yumi**, hikarunotenshi, **EneleHyram**, tinetinetina, **janetteaaa**, NyreaPower, **rosla**, Lantys22, **mylwina**, IZNOO

Je vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre, et rendez-vous tout à la fin!

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Comprendre qui ils sont**

En entrant dans la petite maison, Draco se sentit tout de suite bien. C'était chaleureux et accueillant. Enfin ça l'aurait été sans ces yeux qui suivaient chacun de ses gestes.

-« **Bien, va faire des bagages alors !** » Dit-il en supposant (à raison) que le dit Harry ne voulait pas quitter les lieux.

-« **Je ne sais pas où ils sont ! Des amis sont passés hier soir et on cachait mes bagages.** » L'informa simplement le brun en s'asseyant sur son canapé, les jambes croisées devant son peignoir ouvert.

Harry remarqua tout de même que le blond ne revenait pas au vouvoiement… Soit il voulait créer un lien avec lui, ce qui était assez plausible vu qu'il était le filleul de son père, soit il considérait simplement que vu leur âge supposément proche il pouvait se permettre de le tutoyer. Bah Harry s'en ficher un peu un fait.

-« **Qui serait assez stupide pour faire ça ?** » S'emporta Draco, visiblement pas habitué à un tel humour.

Harry ne prit pas la peine de répondre à cette question et l'invita à s'asseoir. Draco remarqua enfin le peignoir ouvert et ne put retenir son rougissement.

-« **Tu ne voudrais pas aller te changer ?** »

-« **Pourquoi donc ?** »

-« **Parce que tu as un invité peut être…** »

Harry éclata d'un rire moqueur. Là encore Draco se fit la réflexion que son parrain et cet étrange individu étaient ressemblants.

-« **Clarifions les choses, Mister Blanc-bec, tu es ici parce que Severus a trouvé ça marrant de m'atteler d'un chaperon. La confiance règle… Quoiqu'il en soit, pour moi tu représentes cette obligation de quitter ma belle vie ici. Je ne t'aime donc pas. Tu n'es pas le bienvenu ici et si je veux rester en caleçon, je resterai en caleçon.** » Dit-il en ponctuant son geste en ôtant son peignoir, restant ainsi effectivement en caleçon.

-« **Tu es complètement immature. Non mais quel gamin !** » S'outra Draco, n'appréciant absolument pas d'être traité ainsi. « **Que tu m'apprécies ou pas j'en ai rien à foutre ! Tu as beau être l'amant de mon parrain, il n'en reste pas moins que tu es un minable serveur qui ferait bien de grandir un peu !** »

Draco eut la surprise de voir son interlocuteur se figer … Et d'une certaine manière il crut sentir un horrible frisson de mauvaise augure lui traverser le dos en voyant cette espèce de grimace qui aurait pu être un joli sourire s'il n'avait pas été accompagné de ce regard de psychopathe… Et tout ça sur le visage d'ange du brun.

-« **Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler.** » Finit-il par dire en se retournant. « **Je vais préparer mes bagages.** »

-« **Hors de question, gamin ! On était en pleine discussion !** »

-« **Non, tu t'égosillais en me jetant des propos inappropriés pour ma douce personne. Tu refuses que je me sente à l'aise chez et m'ordonne presque d'aller me changer comme si ma pitoyable personne n'était pas à la hauteur du grand Malfoy. Et en plus tu refuses que j'aille retrouver mes bagages.** »

-« **Que… Mais non ! Tu déformes mes propos ! C'est toi qui tenais absolument à te présenter devant moi en sous vêtement, et puis tu ne voulais pas dès le début faire tes bagages, tu…** » S'outra Draco de cette injustice. Lui qui était l'innocence même, l'accuser de la sorte, en plus pour une fois il n'était vraiment pas en tort. Il savait maintenant ce que ressentaient ces victimes qui prenait les punitions à sa place.

-« **Calme toi, tu palis a vu d'œil. Tu veux un peu d'eau ?** » Demanda gentiment l'hôte de maison avec un sourire commercial.

-« **Non, je ne veux pas de ta putain d'eau, merde.** » S'énerva le blond, n'arrivant pas à s'adapter à la bipolarité de cet idiot de français.

-« **C'est qu'on devient vulgaire… Tss, tss, si l'homme de ma vie savait ça…** »

Soudainement, Draco cligna des yeux rapidement, comprenant dans quelle stupide situation il se trouvait. S'il ne voulait pas … Aggraver les choses, il devait partir sinon il finirait par commettre un meurtre.

-« **Bien, tu as gagné, je m'en vais. On se rejoint à 16H à l'aéroport, l'avion décolle à 17h45. Ne sors pas en retard. **» Dit Draco en retirant une quelconque poussière de son pantalon en lin et se dirigeant droit vers la porte de sortie.

-« **Tu porteras un beau foulard rouge, mon amour ?** »

-« **Quoi ?** » Demanda presque avec agacement Draco en se retournant de moitié.

-« **Comment veux-tu que je te reconnaisse dans la masse de monde de tout aéroport ?** »

-« **Eh bien, je t'appellerai tout simplement.** » Répliqua-t-il en reprenant son chemin vers sa fuite.

Il ne remarqua donc pas le voleur en herbe qui lui chipa son portable de sa poche arrière sans se faire remarquer.

-« **Excuse moi, j'avais oublié que de nos jours on pouvait appeler une personne sans connaitre son numéro, ah les nouvelles technologies !** » Continua-t-il avec ironie.

-« **Tu aurais pu simplement me faire remarquer ce fait plutôt que de partir dans d'inutiles commentaires.** » Claqua de sa voix agacée le blond tout en cherchant son portable.

-« **Où va le monde, si on ne peut même plus s'amuser aux dépends des autres !** » Se contenta-t-il de répondre en le rendant le portable volé. Il avait rajouté son numéro.

-« **Tu avoues donc que tu ne faisais que te moquer de moi, gamin !** » Dit-il en arrachant presque son portable des mains du brun.

-« **Olala, descend de tes chevaux, Raiponce ! Je voulais être aimable avec toi car tu es le filleul de … enfin laisse tomber, oublions tout ça, à tout à l'heure !** » Dit-il rapidement en claquant la porte juste en face du nez de son ex-invité.

Draco eut une folle envie de frapper quelqu'un. Surtout qu'il imaginait bien cet idiot de français rire à ces dépends derrière cette stupide porte. Il respira un bon coup et tourna les talons.

* * *

A 16h tapante, Draco appela Harry (il avait modifié le nom du correspondant pour « _abruti de français _» histoire d'être sûr de savoir à qui il avait à faire à chaque fois que ce numéro apparaissait).

-« **Où es-tu ?** »

-« **Pas, de allo ? Ça ne se fait plus en Angleterre ?** »

-« **Ne joue pas au plus malin, et rejoins moi, je suis devant la porte 6, j'ai déjà enregistré mes bagages et…** »

-« **Pourquoi est-ce que tu continues à me parler au téléphone alors que je suis juste à côté de toi ? **»

Draco sursauta à cette voix. Il ne l'avait absolument pas vu arriver.

-« **ça t'arrive souvent de surprendre les gens comme ça ?** »

-« **Pas vraiment, mais tu avais tellement l'air de vouloir m'engueuler dessus pour un hypothétique retard, que j'ai préféré prendre les devants.** » Dit-il ironiquement tout en s'avançant vers le contrôle des douanes, il remarqua néanmoins que le blond (couleur très repérable dans la population) avait un très jolie foulard rouge.

-« **Je n'avais absolument pas l'intention de « t'engueuler ».** » Se contenta-t-il de dire en pure mauvaise foi qu'il était.

-« **Non, bien sûr, c'est pour ça que ton poing écrase avec tant de force ton pauvre verre en carton.** »

Harry renifla l'air et rajouta avant que Draco jette le dit verre dans la poubelle: « **Thé à la camomille, très bon pour la nervosité. C'est prendre l'avion qui te stresse tant que ça, ou bien même ma personne t'insupporte autant ?** »

Draco voyait bien où voulait en venir ce vil manipulateur, il avait eu du temps pour la réflexion pendant ces 2 heures à attendre que les minutes passent.

Il en était pratiquement sur maintenant, « _Harry _» était l'amant de Severus. Et son but était de le faire sortir de ces gonds. Comme ça il pourrait dire à Severus, que lui Draco Malfoy la bonté incarnée, l'avait maltraité. Et il connaissait certains caractères de son parrain qui le faisait penser qu'il était préférable d'être toujours de son côté…

Bref, il avait donc décidé de rentrer dans cette manipulation et montrer à ce français qu'on ne devait pas jouer dans la cours des grands avec lui.

-« **La foule a quelques effets négatifs sur mon humeur. Excuse-moi si je t'ai fait penser que tu m'insupportais, ce qui n'est, bien évidemment, absolument pas le cas.** » Commença le blond de sa voix la plus aimable. Il se retient de grimacer, qu'est-ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour amadouer les gens !

Harry leva un sourcil à ce soudain changement d'attitude. Puis il sourit tout doucement, les yeux brillant de défi.

-« **Bien sûr je comprends. Je n'apprécie pas non plus quand il y a autant de monde. **» Dit-il simplement d'une voix respectueuse.

Draco fronça les sourcils, il s'attendait plutôt à une remarque sur son attitude de 14h plutôt que ça.

-« **Bien, et tes bagages, tu as pu les retrouver ?** »

-« **Oui, j'ai dû faire pression sur mes amis, je ne voulais pas être en retard. Ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'on peut prendre l'avion !** »

Le jeune anglais s'arrêta sur l'emploi de « _faire pression_ » qu'avait utilisé le brun. Cela aurait pu être une utilisation tout à fait innocente. Néanmoins, le brun n'était pas n'importe qui, soi-disant amant de son parrain, il savait s'entourer… Or, il n'était pas le digne fils de sa mère pour rien, et s'il y avait bien une chose que sa mère lui a légué, c'était bien cette caractéristique de fouineuse !

-« **J'avais cru comprendre que tu portais beaucoup d'attache ici, ça ne te dérange plus de devoir partir ?** »

-« **C'est vrai j'ai beaucoup d'attache, la France est un si beau pays, n'est-ce pas…** »

-« **Oui.** »

Par politesse, Draco attendit quelques secondes avant de poser une nouvelle question mais il fut pris de court :

-« **As-tu pu visiter Paris ? Lyon ? Marseille ?** »

-« **Je ne suis pas resté longtemps cette fois-ci, mais j'avais déjà visité la France avant.** »

-« **C'est vrai que ton français est excellent.** »

-« **J'ai eu un bon professeur, tu le connais intimement il me semble.** »

Tous les deux se dirigeaient vers les bancs et s'assirent côte à côte.

-« **Je n'en doute pas. Ton père travaille ici également si je ne me trompe, ne t'a-t-il rien appris ?** »

-« **Il m'a appris les choses les plus importantes.** »

-« **Pas la civilité à ce que je vois.** » Dit-il en se levant face aux deux dames qui les regardaient, puis il sourit et dit à l'une d'elle:

-« **Prenez donc notre place mesdames, vous m'avez l'air un peu pâle.** » Continua-t-il en les aidants à s'installer.

-« **Oh merci, jeune homme, de nos jours on en trouve plus des comme vous !** »

-« **Ne perdons pas espoir, madame, je suis sûr que les générations prochaines seront mieux éduqués.** »

-« **Moi je ne perds pas espoir, mon petit !** »

Ils s'éloignèrent un peu, cherchant des yeux deux nouvelles places.

-« **Je ne les avais pas vu sinon je leur aurai donné ma place. Mais il est encore plus impoli d'insulter ainsi mon père en disant de telles choses.** »

-« **Pardonne moi, les incivilités me rendent un peu grognon**. » Se contenta de se justifier Harry en lui montrant du menton deux places qui se libéraient.

-« **Juste ça ?** »

-« **Comment ça ?** »

-« **Eh bien, tout à l'heure tu n'étais pas des plus aimables…** »

Draco put remarquer que comme tout à l'heure, Harry avait l'air de se sentir bien dans son corps. Sa manière de s'asseoir était à la fois décontracté et autoritaire, comme s'il était le patron ici et qu'il lui suffisait que d'un juste pour qu'il disparaisse.

Cette vision des choses pouvait être étrange, mais son père lui avait toujours dit de suivre son instinct. Et aujourd'hui, ce dernier lui criait que ce jeune homme n'était pas qu'un simple serveur. Remarque c'était assez évident, pourquoi son parrain se contenterait-il d'un serveur ?

-« **Effectivement, il faut dire que je n'ai plus entendu cette sonnette infernale depuis des lustres.** »

-« **Cette sonnette infernale ? **» Répéta un peu bêtement le blond, ayant été perdu dans ces pensées.

-« **Celle sur laquelle tu as appuyé tout à l'heure pour m'appeler.** » Précisa Harry, regardant attentivement le blond comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

-« **Eh bien, c'est son rôle, pourquoi m'aurais-je gêné à en user** **?** »

Non vraiment, cet Harry n'était pas n'importe qui. Son regard était tantôt doux tantôt dur. C'était un regard intelligent et qui jouait avec son interlocuteur. Définitivement pas qu'un simple serveur…

-« **Peut-être à cause de la pancarte sur la porte…** »

-« **Eh bien, quoi, elle disait juste de frapper au lieu d'utiliser la sonnette. Mais je trouvais ça plus poli d'utiliser la sonnette.** »

Draco comprenait bien ce qui se passait. Ils étaient passés de discussions sur eux à une conversation sur une simple sonnette. Le genre de conversation qui permettait de réfléchir en parlant.

Il faisait aucun doute que comme lui, le serveur l'analysait et cherchait à comprendre qui était en face de lui. Et alors il comprendrait qu'on ne devait jamais s'en prendre à un Malfoy !

-« **Si tu avais lu toute la pancarte, tu saurais que cette sonnette est infernale. Tu n'as pas pris la peine de lire la pauvre indication…** »

-« **Eh bien non, je n'ai pas trouvé cela nécessaire. Et puis si tu n'aimes pas cette sonnette tu n'avais qu'à l'enlever.** »

-« **Je ne peux pas.** »

Enfin une information intéressante se dit Draco. Il ne peut pas enlever une pauvre sonnette, pourquoi ? Son hypothétique statut d'amant ne le lui permettait pas ? Il est vrai que son parrain n'aurait jamais voulu que n'importe qui touche à sa maison, remarque il n'aurait jamais sorti avec n'importe qui également. Quelle était le vrai lien qui reliait Severus à Harry ?

-« **Et pourquoi ça ?** » Demanda-t-il espérant avoir un début de solution.

-« **Les passagers VIP du vol Easy Jet 35669 en direction de Londres, Angleterre sont priés de se diriger vers la porte F.** » Clama une voix dans les haut-parleurs qui répétait la phrase en anglais.

-« **Je pense que c'est pour nous.** » Dit Harry en se levant avec un sourire.

-« **Tu voyages aussi en première classe ?** » S'étonna Draco.

-« **Eh bien oui, que pensais-tu ? Qu'un simple serveur ne pouvait pas se payer un billet en première classe ?** » Demanda Harry en rigolant amusé par la naïveté du blond.

-« **Oui.** » Répondit sans hésiter le blond en le regardant dans les yeux.

-« **Tu as raison, c'est Severus qui m'a payé mon billet.** »

-« **Severus ?** »

Severus ! Depuis quand Severus payait des billets d'avion premier classe à un amant ? Ça ne collait absolument pas à l'image, certes incomplète, qu'il avait de son parrain.

-« **Oui, ton parrain, grand, brun, …** »

-« **Je sais de qui on parle, idiot.** »

-« **Vu l'intonation interrogatif de ton début de phrase, j'avais des doutes. Eh bien qu'attends-tu allons-y !** »

Harry s'élança vers la porte 6 pendant que Draco respirait un bon coup. Il était impossible d'obtenir des informations avec lui, il sautait de conversations en conversations. Il avait répondu par une autre question lorsqu'il lui avait demandé si cela ne le dérangeait plus de quitter la France, or sa réponse aurait pu permettre un certain lien d'intimidé entre eux. Il n'avait pas non plus répondu clairement quand il voulait savoir s'il connaissait bien son parrain, « intimement » même.

Draco grogna presque d'agacement mais se retient en voyant qu'il était seul, debout comme un idiot à attendre je ne sais quoi.

* * *

Une fois à l'intérieur de l'avion, il constata qu'il était relativement éloigné de son compagnon de voyage. Il posa ta tête sur son dossier et ferma les yeux. Il ne savait pas comment agir pour faire craquer le français. Il devait être assez exténué car il s'endormit pendant le court vol.

* * *

Ils se rejoignirent pour récupérer leur valise. Leurs discussions étaient très secondaires. Tous deux étaient quelque peu perdus dans leurs pensées. Draco pour sa part essayait de comprendre le lien qui pouvait lier le serveur français d'un petit restaurant de pizzeria, dans la vingtaine, à son parrain professeur de Poudlard et chef reconnu, ayant passé l'âge de batifoler avec des hommes qui pourraient avoir l'âge de son fils.

Draco rigola tout seul en se disant que peut-être Harry était le fils caché de Severus. Il réfléchit quelque peu à cette information mais l'écarta derechef.

C'était tout simplement impossible, d'une part les deux personnages n'avaient aucune ressemblance physiquement, bon il était assez semblable dans leurs tics mais il m'était ça dans le sens de leur relation, ne disait-on pas que les couples finissaient toujours par prendre les mimiques de leur amant ? D'autre part, pourquoi garder secret un tel secret ? Voilà le nœud du problème, son parrain était beaucoup trop renfermé.

Oh il avait des suppositions là-dessus. Depuis toujours à vrai dire. Il ne savait pas exactement ce qu'il se passait mais pensait connaître les grandes lignes.

* * *

Il y avait tout un réseau secret qui reliait chaque famille plus ou moins riche, reconnue ou influente de l'Angleterre. Beaucoup en usait, d'autres cherchaient à le démanteler… Il supposait que son père faisait plus que parti de ce réseau. Et puis il y avait les informations qui passaient, sa mère faisait, sans aucun doute possible, partie de la catégorie des « détectives » comme il les appelait, ceux qui fouinait partout, qui savaient les informations avant les autres et les transmettaient…

Et puis il y avait le « méchant »… Voldemort. Un pseudonyme qui effrayait les gens, même son père. Ces informations s'arrêtaient là, son père ayant découvert qu'il fouinait un peu trop près de ces affaires. Il lui avait fait comprendre d'arrêter sous les menaces. Et ma foi, Draco n'avait pas cherché plus loin non plus.

* * *

Alors quoi ? Était-il possible que Harry ait un quelconque rapport avec ce réseau ? Mais il était tellement jeune ! Il ne devait même pas être né quand tout ça avait commencé ! Ou alors c'était ses parents ? Et donc la famille d'Harry était quoi ? Riche ? Connu ? Influente ?

Sauf que Harry est français, il ne l'avait pas encore entendu dire un seul mot d'anglais et vu comment il regardait avec un drôle d'air le panneau en face de lui il avait des doutes sur cette nouvelle hypothèse…

* * *

Le brun de son côté réfléchissait également. Il ne savait pas comment prendre le fait que son père lui avait envoyé un chaperon. Son filleul en plus. Souhaitait-il qu'ils fassent ami-ami ? Pourquoi sinon l'envoyer aussi tôt alors qu'il aurait pu le lui présenter dans une quelconque réunion de famille ?

Ou alors il le testait comme il l'avait toujours fait...

Depuis qu'il se posait des questions sur la mort de ses parents biologiques, son père adoptif lui avait révélé les grandes lignes. Il ne lui avait pas fallu plus longtemps pour faire des connections, la France, le fait qu'il portait toujours le nom des Potter avec celui des Rogue, et puis l'attitude de son père, oui il en avait déduit plusieurs choses. Son père avait été espion, ces parents étaient morts certes à cause de leurs confrontations contre Voldemort mais également parce qu'ils possédaient des informations, informations qui n'avaient dû être retrouvé, d'où le fait qu'il se trouvait aussi éloigné de l'Angleterre…

Severus avait été étonné en se rendant compte des capacités de conclusion de son fils, oh il savait depuis toujours qu'il était un gosse intelligent, mais là…

Et alors il lui avait appris tous ces techniques d'espions. Ça concernait le combat, comme savoir discerner un menteur, ou encore décrypter des codes. Et il était bon à ça, peut-être à cause de son désir de découvrir les raisons de la mort de ces parents.

En parlant de parents… Il n'y avait aucun doute que ceux de Draco faisait partie du réseau. Severus voulait-il qu'il se rapproche du blond pour découvrir s'il savait des choses ? En tout cas c'est ce qu'il en avait déduit.

* * *

Et alors comment faire pour pêcher un aussi gros poisson ? Il l'avait tout de suite reconnu par sa chevelure dans le restaurant. Il supposait qu'il viendrait lui-même le voir après qu'il se soit rendu compte qu'il ne pourrait pas lui parler au resto. Et alors il pouvait préparer le terrain chez lui.

Le tout était de bien jouer son rôle, comment faire pour attirer l'attention de Draco Malfoy ? Le bonhomme n'était pas bête, il comprendrait rapidement qu'il était le fils de son parrain, était-ce suffisant pour créer un lien ? Non, bien sûr que non. Il fallait jouer sur le comportement, jouer sur ces désirs de défi…

Alors c'est ce qu'il avait fait, changer constamment de personnalité afin de faire ressortir l'envie de le défier. Et ça avait bien marché !

Et puis, le blondinet lui avait sorti la bombe : il serait l'amant de Severus, son propre père. Il aurait éclaté de rire si le sérieux du blond ne lui avait pas fait comprendre qu'il y croyait vraiment. Alors autant rigolé en silence, s'était-il dit.

Oui il pouvait rire un peu pour le moment. Il releva la tête et vit un grand panneau publicitaire écrit un anglais, et le regarda attentivement.

_Bon retour en Angleterre, Harry_, se souhaita-il à lui-même.

* * *

Et voilà!

Comme je l'ai dit tout au début, je ne sais pas quand je pourrais poster un nouveau chapitre mais j'espère que celui-ci vous a plu.

J'ai voulu introduire un peu le caractère de ces deux personnages principaux! Peut-être sauriez-vous reconnaître à quels personnages de la littérature ils font référence (ou qui ressemblent un peu xD).

J'ai également voulu commencer à mettre en place le "réseau", je ne vous en dit pas plus :)

Joyeuse Pâques à vous!  
Eter


	5. C4: Pas assez bien pour toi

Bonjour tout le monde!

Je suis enfin de retour! ça a été long pour vous comme pour moi! Concernant mes histoires, j'en ai écrit une (même deux!) super, à laquelle je suis pressée de vous faire partager, mais j'attends de la finir d'abord :3 Ou je traite enfin le sujet Lord Voldemort père de Harry! J'adore ce thème!

Je reprends donc En échange de ton amour, où j'ai seulement un chapitre d'avance après celui-là, car je me suis bloquée toute seule dans l'histoire! Du coup il faut que je réfléchisse à comment m'en sortir (et sauver les fesses de Sirius... Mais chuuut c'est un secret!)

Enjoy!

* * *

Auteur: MlleEternity

Titre: En échange de ton amour

Type: UAHP

Genre: Romance/Comédie

Résumé: Severus sent son cœur s'alléger à chaque fois qu'il voit les doux yeux verts de son fils, mais hors de question de le laisser devenir paresseux! "Harry, aussi bon chef es-tu, il est hors de question que tu continues à cuisiner si tu n'as pas de diplôme! Alors j'ai décidé de t'inscrire à Poudlard!" Et dire qu'Harry pensait vivre pépère, quelle désillusion se dit-il.

Couple principal: Harry Potter/Draco Malfoy

Disclaimer: Tout appartient à JK Rowling, j'emprunte juste ces personnages.

Avertissement: L'histoire qui va suivre à bon couple principal, deux garçons, je demanderais donc aux personnes à qui cela gênent de passer la route. Je tiens à rappeler qu'il n'y a aucune obligation de lecture.

* * *

Merci à tout ceux qui me suivent! J'aime beaucoup lire et relire vos messages!

Vu que j'ai été absente un bon moment, j'espère que vous vous reconnaîtrez tout de même, merci beaucoup à:

Gabrielle prince, **Mimik0**, Soleria, **baronnis**, Waanzin, **Kyo5967**, Renh Ackermann, **Kalenna**, Jessouille, **Latyja**, AyameSelemeSoma, **Gryffondor**, Yamaiestjulie, **Grynelle**, Yoko-Yashiko Yoriko, **Hoizone**, Rebornx3, **tetile62**, yukiUlove, **EuropaLuce**, Auriane07, **Heobs-so**, Nenal0ca, **Tymara**, Meli Hope, **NyreaPower**, cassandradanielle, **titi77930**

Merci beaucoup à vous car j'ai l'impression de voir de nouveaux pseudos :)

Merci aussi à vos reviews et je suis désolée si je n'ai pas répondu à quelqu'un!

Je vous laisse profiter du texte!

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Pas assez bien pour toi**

Les deux jeunes hommes, valise à la main, se dirigèrent vers la sortie. Severus leur avait envoyé son chauffeur : Manny.

Juste à la sortie, Draco reçut un appel, aussi s'éloigna-t-il un instant. Harry profita pour se diriger rapidement vers Manny et lui dire :

-« **Salut, salut ! Le blondinet derrière croit que je suis le petit ami de papa, tu pourrais faire comme si je l'étais, steuplait ?** »

-« **Bien sûr Monsieur. Il arrive. **» Accorda-t-il comme si cela était une demande tout à fait anodine.

Harry se retourna avec un sourire et dit :

-« **Rien de grave j'espère ?** »

-« **Non.** » Répondit Draco méfiant de cet élan de compassion. « **Juste ma mère qui voulait savoir si nous étions bien arrivés. **»

-« **Bien, après toi.** » Dit-il en lui tenant la porte arrière de la voiture.

* * *

-« **Messieurs ont-ils fait bon voyage ?** » Demanda aimablement le chauffeur déjà sur la route.

-« **Oui.** » Se contenta de dire Malfoy regardant par la fenêtre d'un air désintéressé.

-« **Excellente ! J'adore voyager en première classe, j'aime être servi comme un roi !** » Dit le brun pompeusement avant de pouffer de rire.

-« **Je n'en doute pas monsieur. Je suis sûr que vous serez à votre aise au manoir.** »

Draco se réveilla à cette conversation qu'il sentait prometteuse. Innocemment, il demanda :

-« **J'imagine qu'on a dû lui préparer la meilleure chambre.** »

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au blond, se demandant où il voulait en venir. Les yeux gris brillaient presque de malice si ce n'était autre chose...

-« **Oh, la meilleure du manoir, monsieur**. »

-« **La meilleure n'est-elle pas celle du maître de maison ?** »

Harry ne put s'empêcher de faire un grand sourire, les yeux brillants également, il était vraiment malin celui-là.

-« **Si… Si, bien sûr, monsieur mais elles sont toutes excellentes, je voulais dire.** » Bredouilla son chauffeur.

Le brun se promit de lui donner une prime pour cet excellent jeu d'acteur. Il se gratta la gorge, faussement gêné et dit :

-« **Et si nous parlions d'autres chose Manny…** »

Draco lui fit un regard triomphant, sûr que sa théorie venait d'être confirmé et n'écouta plus le reste de la conversation jusqu'à son arrivé chez lui.

* * *

Une fois avoir déposé Draco chez lui, et être arrivé au manoir des Rogue, Harry ne put s'empêcher de s'exclamer :

-« **Tu as été vraiment bon acteur, Manny ! Cet idiot croit que ses suppositions sont confirmées !** »

-« **Puis-je savoir de quelles suppositions l'on parle, Monsieur Harry James Potter-Rogue ?** » Demanda une voix doucereuse.

-« **Papa !** » S'exclama le brun en se retournant et en le serrant dans ces bras. « **Oh, tu sais des rumeurs par-ci, par-là…** » Rajouta-t-il en se grattant la gorge.

Severus haussa son sourcil gauche, ne croyant pas du tout cette excuse bidon, il porta son regard vers son chauffeur qui se tendit tout de suite.

Harry regarda la scène en grimaçant sachant déjà que Manny ne tiendrait pas devant le regard de Méduse de son père.

-« **Monsieur Malfoy pense que vous et votre fils êtes amant, monsieur.** » Dit-il rapidement en laissant un regard désolé vers le plus jeune qui se contenta de faire la moue.

-« **Je ne l'ai absolument pas mis cette idée en tête, vrai !** » Dit-il précipitamment. « **Je pensais qu'en arrivant à la maison, il aurait tout deviné mais il m'a sorti cette bombe et bon tu me connais, je n'aime pas contredire les gens alors… **»

-« **Oui, oui… Je comprends maintenant pourquoi Narcissia a tenu absolument à ce que l'on vienne à son diner. La petite vicieuse, elle a dû mettre cette idée dans la tête de son fils.** »

-« **Tu vas le leur dire ?** »

-« **Ils le découvriront bien assez vite de toute manière. **»

-« **Mais c'est tellement drôle… Et puis tu dis toujours qu'il faut laisser les autres faire leurs propres découverts…** »

-« **Bien, bien. Mais que cela ne devienne pas une catastrophe.** »

-« **Mais non, papa chéri ! Alors comme ça nous sommes invités…** »

Le plus jeune l'entraîna vers la maison, changeant habillement la conversation.

* * *

Alors qu'il visitait à nouveau les lieux, il respira l'air de l'Angleterre. Il n'était pas venu souvent ici, cinq ou six fois peut-être. Lorsqu'il marchait sur la terre anglaise, il déprimait assez vite loin de sa ville française. Bien qu'il devait avouer qu'il se sentait bien quand même dans cette maison.

Quelques fois, des brides de souvenirs lui revenaient... Il se souvenait de sa vie d'avant, les Dursley... Il ne savait jamais si tous cela avait été vrai ou bien si son esprit avait tout imaginé. Oh bien sûr, il ne se souvenait pas de tout, juste des sensations, des cris, ... et son _placard_.

Son père lui avait tout raconté de leur première rencontre, il n'avait d'ailleurs jamais osé imaginé ce qu'aurait pu être sa vie si son père n'était pas venu...

Harry secoua sa tête en fermant fort les yeux, se sortant toutes ces pensées tristes de sa tête et se regarda dans la glace, il était plutôt beau gosse dans son costard. Sauf … Qu'il avait l'impression d'étouffer avec tous ces vêtements. A croire qu'il fallait souffrir même pour être beau.

-« **Tu es prêt Harry ? Je refuse d'être en retard et surtout pas chez des gens comme les Malfoys !** » Cria Severus en bas des escaliers.

-« **Quelles gens sont-ils ?** » Demanda-t-il d'un air amusé en glissant sur la rambarde de l'escalier.

-« **Hautain et portant très à cœur les règles de courtoisie.** »

-« **Où est donc le bouquet pour madame et le vin pour monsieur ?** » Demanda-t-il encore en faisant la révérence d'un air amusé.

-« **Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Qu'as-tu prévu de dire au jeune Draco ?** » Questionna Severus, habitué aux mimiques de son fils, il sortit de la maison.

Harry lui fit un sourire mystérieux et entra dans la voiture.

* * *

-« _**Severus mon grand ami !** _» Accueillit Lucius Malfoy en anglais en le prenant dans ces bras pour une embrassade virile.

-« _**Lucius.**_ » Répondit du même ton le brun.

-« _**Je vois que tu es venu accompagner…**_ »

-« **_Il me semble que ta femme est déjà au courant._ **»

-« _**Bien sûr, bien sûr. Si tu me faisais les présentations ?**_ » Demanda-t-il son regard ne lâchant pas celui vert brillant du plus jeune.

-« _**Lorsque tout le monde sera là pour éviter de futiles répétitions.**_ »

-« _**Bien sûr, bien sûr. Entrez donc.**_ »

Le faux couple déposèrent leur veste et se firent conduire dans le grand salon.

-« **Oh nos invités tant attendus**.» S'exclama Narcissia dans un français parfait.

-« **Quelle magnifique demeure avez-vous là, madame Malfoy.** » Commença Harry en français également lui faisant un baisemain.

-« **Oh, je t'en prie appelle-moi Narcissia.** » Répondit-elle en bonne hôte.

D'ailleurs tout le reste de la soirée se continua en français, un geste qui leurs semblaient bien aimable car pensant le jeune homme incapable de mots anglais.

-« **Si vous faites de même pour moi, je suis Harry.** »

-« **Enchantée Harry. Voici mon mari Lucius... **»Harry baissa légèrement la tête en signe de salut. « **Et mon fils que tu as déjà rencontré il me semble.** »

-« _**Draco.**_ » Salua-t-il d'une voix mi amusé, mi étrange.

-« _**Harry**_**.** » Répondit-il sur le même ton.

Harry lui fit un de ces sourires amusés dont Draco avait fini par s'habituer.

-« **Et si nous nous mettions à table ?** »

* * *

Ils parlèrent de tout et rien, tout du moins jusqu'au dessert :

-« **Quelle délice, un vrai régal, et c'est un passionné de la pâtisserie qui le dit. J'aimerai bien féliciter votre cuisinière, Narcissia.** » Dit d'un ton aimable Harry en dégustant son plat avec un réel plaisir.

-« **Eh bien, tu l'as devant toi. Je dois néanmoins avouer que le moelleux au chocolat est bien le seul plat que je sache faire en cuisine.** »

-« **Vaut mieux exceller en une chose que médiocriser dans plusieurs.** »

-« **Tu me sembles bien sage pour ton âge.** » Dit-elle en souriant, les autres écoutant la discussion d'un air attentif. « **On dit qu'il faut vivre mille et une expérience pour trouver un semblant de sagesse, est-ce ton cas ?** »

-« **Si peu, si peu.** » Se contenta de dire Harry en la regardant dans les yeux, essayant de comprendre où elle voulait en venir.

-« **Peut-être des expériences _spéciales_ alors…** » Dit-elle en regardant Severus. « **Tu m'as l'air d'avoir découvert un terrain des plus robustes et d'y avoir posé ton drapeau … Quel est ton secret? Serait-ce l'amour qui te donnerait des ailes ? **»

Harry la regarda pendant quelques intenses secondes puis reporta son regard vers son père.

-« **Que dire ! L'amour est tellement frivole de nos jours. Un jour on vit ensemble et le lendemain on est sous les ponts…** » Dit-il dans un ton moqueur, lui rappelant une des punitions qu'il lui avait donné. Oh pardon! _Expériences_ que lui avait donné son père.

-« **Que des âneries dans une si jolie bouche**. » Répliqua Severus avec son regard spécial dédaigneux.

-« **Que penses-tu donc de cela, **_**Severus **_**? **» Continua néanmoins Harry, ponctuant son nom avec beaucoup de lenteur.

-« **Oui, que penses-tu de l'amour ? **» Renchérit Narcissia avec un petit sourire innocent.

Le dit homme leur jeta un horrible regard noir, mais le sourire malicieux de son fils ne lui disait rien qui vaille, aussi préféra-t-il ne pas tenter le diable et répondit sèchement :

-« **La conversation est-elle si peu fournie qu'on en vient à me questionner sur quelque chose comme l'amour ?** »

-« **Serais tu gêné, mon chère ami ? Peut-être un personne en particulier te met mal à l'aise, tu ne voudrais peut-être pas la …** » Commença Lucius, lui aussi très intéressé par l'aboutissement de cette étrange conversation.

-« **J'ai compris ! Je vois Narcissia, que tu as eu l'occasion de faire partager tes idées farfelues…** »

-« **Moi ?** » Dit-elle innocemment.

-« **Oui toi, ma chère. Pourquoi ce petit diner sinon ?** »

-« **Severus …** » Tenta d'apaiser Harry en le voyant se mettre en mode « J'analyse tout le monde pour les écraser bien comme il faut », or il ne voulait pas que l'on devine tout de suite qu'ils n'étaient pas un joli couple comme dans les magazines.

-« **Laisse donc, Harry. J'ai décidé de suivre ton idée. Et puis je ne voudrais pas que tu te sentes écarté, ou même repoussé.** » Dit-il d'un ton tendre, alors que son fils écarquillait les yeux, puis il lui fit un plus grand sourire, il aimait bien quand son père participait à ces magouilles, que ça allait être drôle.

-« **Oui, nous ne voudrions pas cela, Harry, vous êtes si charmant.** » Débuta Narcissia, ne voyant pas où voulait en venir Severus mais ne voulant pas perdre son fil rouge.

-« **Mais que dire de tout tes secrets ?** » Rajouta Lucius entrant également dans le jeu.

Harry et Draco se contentèrent de regarder cette conversation. Il n'était pas donné à tout le monde de voir des manipulateurs se faire manipuler tout en se manipulant entre eux.

-« **Chacun a droit à sa vie privée.** »

-« **Pas en famille, mon chère. Et si tu nous présentais réellement ton amant. **»

Intérieurement Severus fut surpris que Narcissia aborde directement le nœud du problème, il était de vigueur de tourner encore et encore autour du pot. Avait-elle découvert quelque chose qui la mettait dans une telle confiance ?

Lentement, il déposa sa fourchette, s'essuya la bouche et commença :

-« **Peut-on l'appeler **_**mon amant **_**? Il est bien plus que cela, mon amour pour lui est si grand qu'il est indescriptible**. »

Narcissia le regarda les yeux brillant, alors que Lucius et Draco portait le même regard attentif. Harry lui se contenta de sourire tendrement, car les paroles n'avaient pas le même sens selon qu'on pensait à un amant qu'à un fils.

-« **Il est venu vivre avec moi et j'espère qu'il ne quittera pas notre maison de ci tôt. Il est jeune, vif et illumine ma vie**. »

-« **Oh que de belles paroles !** » Dit la seule femme autour de la table, elle était contente que Severus est ainsi fait sa déclaration d'amour.

-« **Maintenant que cela est dit, si nous… **» Commença le brun en voulant changer de conversation.

-« **Et vous, Harry ? J'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez serveur…** » Demanda Lucius de sa voix hautaine.

Surpris qu'il soit maintenant la cible des piques des Malfoys, Harry se tourna vers son interlocuteur et répondit :

-« **C'est cela et bien plus. Mon travail est très polyvalent dans le restaurant.** »

-« **Un serveur reste un serveur. Avez-vous d'autres ambitions dans la vie que servir les gens ?** »

-« **Lucius.** » Prévient Severus d'une voix glaciale.

-« **Laisse donc. Effectivement, je reprends des études en septembre. Mais sachez monsieur Malfoy qu'il fait bon au cœur de voir le sourire des gens qui nous disent merci, vous ne devez pas en voir beaucoup, vous.** »

-« **Harry.** » S'outra cette fois ci Severus.

-« **Voyons Severus. **» Intervient Lucius, balayant d'un geste sa parole. « **Vous êtes jeune et avec peu d'expériences, que savez de la vie ?** »

-« **Ce que je sais c'est que je ne sais rien. Mais malgré les vôtres, vous ne semblez pas en savoir énormément non plus pour me parler de la sorte.** »

Des éclairs sortirent presque de leurs yeux alors que leurs regards s'accrochaient cherchant à faire baisser les yeux de l'un ou de l'autre.

-« **Quels études as-tu l'intention de prendre, mon chère ?** » Intervient Narcissia sentant que la conversation s'empirait.

-« **De la gestion principalement.** »

-« **Tss…** » Fit la remarque Lucius d'un ton moqueur.

Alors que Harry allait rouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, Narcissia intervient :

-« **Du thé, du café ?** »

* * *

Les hommes se retrouvèrent dans le salon selon leur âge. Severus et Lucius se mirent près de la cheminée éteinte alors que les plus jeunes s'étaient mis contre la fenêtre.

-« **Vous n'êtes pas très tactiles…** » Remarqua Draco en guise de conversation.

-« **Pas vraiment.** » Répondit-il en observant son père parler avec des gestes lents à Malfoy senior.

-« **Ni très tendre.** » Rajouta encore le blond, cherchant à comprendre ce sentiment qui l'avait pris depuis le début du diner.

-« **Quel homme l'est de nos jours ?** » Dit-il en le regardant cette fois-ci avec un petit sourire malicieux

-« **Je me demande quelle relation vous lit…** » Pensa-il tout haut en regardant son parrain, l'analysant, cherchant ce qui avait bien pu attirer un aussi jeune garçon vers un acariâtrecomme lui. Bon il adorait son parrain mais il pouvait des fois être le pire enfoiré qu'il puisse exister, même son père serrait les mâchoires quelque fois.

-« **N'avais-tu pas ta théorie ?** »

-« **Ma théorie ? Oui, effectivement. Mais je ne sais pas, il y a quelque chose qui cloche…** »

-« **Répéter les mêmes expériences et s'attendre à un résultat différent, c'est ce qu'on appelle la folie.** »

-« **Tu cites du Einstein toi…** »

-« **Comme quoi.** » Dit-il amusé, en buvant une gorgé de son thé.

-« **Parles tu anglais ?** »

Harry fut surpris par cette soudaine question, cela lui paraissait évidement que c'était le cas. Quoique en y réfléchissant, la famille Malfoy devait pensait que ça ne l'était pas pour avoir tenu toutes les conversations en français, aussi se contenta-t-il de répondre :

-« **Le penses-tu ?** »

-« **Tu évites mes questions, as-tu des secrets à cacher ? **»

-« **Comme tout le monde j'imagine. Pourquoi tiens-tu à connaître les miens ?** »

-« **Pourquoi pas ? Tu es quelqu'un d'assez intéressant. Tu m'intrigues tout particulièrement. **»

-« **Parce que j'accompagne Severus ?** »

-« **Parce que tu choisis tes mots avec bien trop d'attention. **»

Oui c'était ça ! Il choisissait ces mots… Pourquoi dire _accompagner_ quand on peut dire _sortir avec_ ? A chaque fois, ces mots restaient vagues. Il n'avait à aucun moment affirmer sa relation amoureuse avec son parrain mais ne l'avait pas contredite pour autant. Il s'était contenté d'utiliser des mots qui nous feraient croire ce que l'on voulait… Le vicieux !

-« **Comment ?** » Questionna Harry en clignant des yeux par l'incompréhension.

-« **Oui, depuis hier, je me demandais ce qui clochais dans tes paroles.** » Expliqua plus à lui-même Draco le regard concentré.

-« **En quoi est-ce si particulier de choisir ces mots ?** »

-« **Lorsque l'on a l'air d'être une personne aussi spontané que toi comme tu sembles le montrer, on ne choisit pas ces mots.** »

Harry le regarda pendant de longues secondes. Il était surpris que Draco ait découvert cela aussi vite, il n'avait lui-même pas pensé à son image de jeune spontané et choisir ces mots étaient plus une habitude qu'autre chose.

Il finit néanmoins par faire un grand sourire, les yeux brillants de malice, Draco n'était pas le digne fils de Lucius et Narcissia Malfoy pour rien, il était un grand adversaire et prendrait plaisir à se battre contre lui…

-« **Eh bien que dire après ça ? **» Déclara le brun en signe de défaite.

-« **Harry, je pense qu'il est temps que nous rentrions.** »

-« **J'arrive. A la prochaine, **_**Draco**_**. **»

Le blond se contenta de le regarder partir d'un regard intense. Plus il découvrait quelque chose sur _Harry_ et plus il avait l'impression qu'il lui restait encore plus à exploiter. Il fallait qu'il fasse des recherches sur lui ! Maintenant !

* * *

-« **ça c'est plutôt bien passé, non ?** »

-« **De vrais rats… pourquoi avoir renchérit sur les paroles de Lucius, tu sais que c'est un homme rancunier.** »

-« **Moi aussi, je le suis. **_**Vous avez une autre ambition que servir les autres ?**_ » Mima-t-il aigrement.

-« **Et depuis quand servir les autres te posent problème ?** »

-« **Depuis que **_**Lucius Malfoy**_** avec sa voix de fouine s'est mis à me critiquer. A l'entendre on croirait que je ne suis pas assez bien pour toi.** »

-« **Mais tu ne l'ai pas assez, Harry !** »

-« **Et quelle personne pourrait satisfaire un tel homme comme toi ?** » Demanda-t-il en l'entrainant dans le salon.

-« **Personne au monde ne pourrait satisfaire un tel coincé !** » Dit une voix grave dans le présent salon.

-« **Sirius Black que me vaut l'horrible malheur de te voir chez moi ?** » Demanda Severus en regardant autour de lui, Manny était allé garé la voiture.

-« **Manny m'a fait entrer. Qui est-ce ?** » Demanda-t-il en ne lâchant pas du regard le jeune homme.

-« **Je m'appelle Harry et vous ?** » Dit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

-« **Sirius.** »

-« **Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, casse-toi. **»

-« **Ma chère cousine m'a dit que tu avais ramené ton **_**compagnon**_**… Je ne le voyais pas aussi jeune.** » Cria-t-il alors que Severus quitta la pièce en retirant sa veste et l'ignorant tout simplement.

-« **Vous devez être le Black qui s'en est pris à Severus dans sa jeunesse. Je ne vous voyais pas si vieux.** » Reprit Harry en regardant attentivement l'homme devant lui.

Il devait avoir été un très beau garçon dans sa jeunesse, et même l'âge semblait vouloir garder cette beauté naturelle.

-« **Petit con !** » Marmonna-t-il, en regardant fixement la porte par laquelle était passé son hôte.

-« **Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là ?** » Dit Severus en revenant prendre ce qui semblait être des lettres.

-« **Tu ne me sers pas quelque chose à boire ?** »

-« **Non, Black, je ne te sers pas quelque chose à boire.** »

Severus se contenta de faire ce qu'il avait l'habitude de faire sans se préoccuper de la présence de l'autre homme.

-« **Et si vous reveniez demain, Sirius. Severus est un peu fatigué.** »

-« **T'es qui gamin pour me permettre ou non de revenir ?** »

-« **Si vous ne voulez pas revenir…** » Se contenta de dire Harry en lui tournant le dos.

-« **Si, si ! Bien sûr ! Je reviendrais demain ! **»

Harry lui fit son plus beau sourire et lui tenu la porte jusqu'à ce qu'il parte.

-« **Il est parti ?** »

-« **Oui, il revient demain.** »

-« **Quoi, pas question !** »

-« **Papa, ça fait des années que…** »

-« **Non ! Non, Harry pas encore ta stupide théorie sur notre amour teinté de haine.** »

Le jeune homme se contenta de sourire.

* * *

Son père lui avait parlé énormément de sa jeunesse, tout particulièrement de Sirius Black, son parrain inconnu même de l'auteur. Personne ne connaissait sa véritable identité enfin peu la connaissait, ses 2 meilleurs amis, les employés de maison et son oncle et sa tante de coeur, _ah oui et les_ _Dursley_. Mais il connaissait toute l'histoire ou en tout cas celle que connaissait Severus.

Et il s'était rendu compte d'une chose, son père semblait éprouver quelque chose pour son parrain, beaucoup de haine certes mais aussi … Il ne le savait pas trop. Il trouvait qu'il parlait beaucoup de lui, et il fallait avouer qu'il était toujours là à le chercher, pour l'insulter mais il le cherchait toujours.

Et Sirius Black, c'était la première fois qu'il le voyait officiellement, et tout ce qu'il pouvait dire c'était qu'il avait l'air très attaché à son père.

Maintenant qu'il l'avait rencontré, il avait décidé de les mettre ensemble…

* * *

Et voilà, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre!

Que dire sur lui? Je commence à mettre en place les personnages qui vont jouer un rôle important dans la vie de Harry!

Autre sujet: Oh je vais enfin pouvoir aller voir l'expo sur Harry Potter à Paris! Je suis contente! :) Je ne sais pas si vous s'y êtes allé mais les photos postés m'ont l'air super!

Je vous dis à dans deux semaines, je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais poster xD

Bis


End file.
